¿Qué escogerías?
by PukitChan
Summary: Porque Victor y Yuri se escogerían siempre. En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento... y en cualquier vida.


**Yuri! On Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras. Moi escribe por simple y puro pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Personajes:** Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Katsuki.

 **Advertencias: Relación homosexual. Mucha cursilería.** Esta historia narra una buena cursilería y en verdad que va a ser pura dulzura porque estos dos se merecen esto y mucho amor y mucha dulzura y no no puedo hacer otra más que dárselo xD. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Importante:** Este fic está inspirado en la hermosa canción " **Order Made** " de **Radwimp** s. Y esta historia no le hace justicia, para nada.

* * *

 **¿Qué escogerías?**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Primero, el adiós y la oscuridad._

 _Luego, él._

 _Enseguida, yo._

 _Y al último…_

 _¿Qué es lo que ocurría al último?_

 _¿Por eso él estaba aquí?_

 _¿Para guiarme… otra vez?_

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **I**

 **Despedidas**

Toda una vida no parecía ser suficiente cuando se trataba de estar al lado de quien más se amaba. Yuri y Victor lo aprendieron de una forma lenta, hermosa y extraordinaria. Sin embargo, nada era eterno y en una noche fría y nevada, muy parecida a aquella donde la soledad fue su única compañía, comprendieron que se acercaba el momento de la despedida.

Anhelaban decirse tantas, tantas cosas. El tipo de cosas que toda su vida se habían murmurado con cariño, pero que ahora, justo en la recta final, no parecían ser suficientes. _«Solo un poco más —rogaban—_. _Por favor, solo permíteme otro instante a su lado.»_

Y el destino, tal vez como un capricho, les concedió una nueva oportunidad. Después de todo, dicen que cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran y se aman, inclusive la Muerte se conmueve por ellas y desvía un poco la mirada.

—Te prometo, Yuri, que nos veremos de nuevo. Lo juro.

—En esta y en mil vidas distintas, te seguiría escogiendo.

Lo harían. En verdad lo harían. Habían tenido que pasar por mucho para poder amarse, y ahora que por fin sus caminos y sus vidas se habían cruzado, no se soltarían.

Porque primero se escogieron sobre el hielo. Después, ¿quién sabe? Quizá después, simplemente se mirarían a los ojos y sonreirían al saber que lo habían logrado.

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _No sé exactamente qué es esta oscuridad y qué es lo que yo soy._

 _Lo sé, suena absurdo._

 _Sin embargo, hay algo en esta oscuridad que se siente reconfortante._

 _Intento mirarme, la parte más mínima, pero lo único que logro comprender es que allí, en esa nada, lo único que parezco ser es un conjunto de luces indefinidas y caóticas._

 _No sé si soy alguien, pero definitivamente soy algo._

 _Entonces escuché un ruido que comenzó siendo una vaga distorsión y terminó tomando la forma de una voz cálida y divertida. El tipo de voz que no me molestaría escuchar siempre._

 _—_ _Tardaste mucho… ¡en verdad! ¡Sólo tú me haces esperar tanto!_

 _No era un reclamo. Era una alegría combinada con una dosis de nostalgia._

 _Era añoranza en su estado más puro._

 _—_ _¡Tú te fuiste primero! ¡No quería que me dejaras ahí!_

 _Silencio. Tristeza._

 _No comprendía por qué había dicho esas palabras._

 _Sobre todo, porque ni siquiera sabía y veía quién era mi interlocutor._

 _Y aun así, sentía emoción._

 _—_ _Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Estás listo?_

 _—_ _¿Listo? ¿Para qué?_

 _La voz no vaciló._

 _—_ _Para escoger._

 _Dos luces circulares, pequeñas y temblorosas aparecieron frente a mí._

 _—_ _Una de ellas representa el futuro. Allá, donde sea que te encuentres, si esto es lo que quieres, tú siempre podrás verlo. La otra es el pasado. Si escoges una, olvidarás la otra. Si decides mirar hacia delante, así es como será: lleno de seguridad, sin riesgos, sin temores ni situaciones que solo imaginarás, porque sabrás exactamente como ocurrirán. Si, en cambio, prefieres mirar hacia atrás, habrá dudas, temores e inseguridad. Pero también la maravillosa experiencia de las primeras veces. De la fe y la esperanza. De luchar hasta el final._

 _Hubo una suave pausa que me pareció eterna._

 _—_ _Así que, ¿cuál escoges?_

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **II**

 **Recuerdos**

Aquella fue una noche increíble. No, " _increíble_ " apenas alcanzaba a expresar la gama de emociones que sentía en ese momento. Todo lo que Yuri era capaz de comprender, era que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar emocionado mientras repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido, con una vaga sensación de irrealidad.

¿De verdad ahora tenía un anillo que lo ligaba con Victor? ¿De verdad lo había colocado en su mano, deslizándolo suavemente por su dedo y prometiéndole que ganaría la medalla de oro por ambos? No podía creerlo. Nada. La dulzura del momento, los nervios de ambos, inclusive las bromas que procedieron a ello cuando estaban cenando, rodeados por todos sus compañeros.

—¿Yuri? ¿No puedes dormir?

Por un instante, el aludido contuvo su respiración. Luego, los brazos ya familiares de Victor rodearon su cuerpo por la cintura mientras recargaba la barbilla sobre el hombro de Yuri, quien solo sonrió, levantando un poco la mano para colocarla sobre la ajena, estremeciéndose al sentir ambos anillos rozándose junto con su piel. Recordándole que todo era verdad.

—Estoy… —Entonces, Yuri descubrió sorprendido que la palabra que buscaba nunca la había pronunciado antes de una competencia—, estoy emocionado, Victor. Lo estoy. Por todo.

Victor rio bajito, causándole cosquillas por lo cerca que estaba de él. Tan cerca, que Yuri podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su entrenador, sorprendiéndole que fuera tan rápido. ¿Acaso Victor estaba tan emocionado como él?

—Tu rutina es maravillosa, Yuri. Se los demostrarás. ¡Y después, cuando hayas ganado la medalla de oro, beberemos para celebrar! ¡Tal vez champagne, para que así recuerdes la noche que bailaste conmigo!

Apenas Victor terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron. ¿De verdad tenía que decir eso? ¡Él no recordaba nada de esa noche! No se había molestado en buscar algo de su pasado por lo decepcionante que ese Grand Prix había sido, pero las fotografías delatoras que sus amigos le habían mostrado, gritaban una parte él que estaba cuidadosamente guardada en su inconsciente. En sus momentos más vergonzosos.

—Victor —sollozó, alargando la última vocal en una distorsionada melodía, mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos—, por favor, olvídalo. ¡Olvida eso! ¡Es tan humillante!

—No —dijo Victor de pronto, estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y colocando sus labios sobre el cuello de Yuri—. Nunca olvidaré esa noche. No quiero olvidar nada, porque fueron esos recuerdos los que me llevaron a reencontrar a Yuri.

Tal vez el pasado, los recuerdos y aquellos curiosos momentos no fueran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _—_ _El pasado —dije, casi de inmediato—. Escojo el pasado, por favor._

 _Aunque seguía sin saber con quién estaba hablando, con una facilidad abrumadora pude imaginarme una desconocida y cálida sonrisa al escuchar mi decisión._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? —preguntó el sonido con una curiosidad infantil._

 _—_ _Porque… me gustaría recordar todo lo que me fuera posible. Y si un día encuentro eso que me falta, entonces podré mantenerlo siempre allí. Sabré hallarlo incluso cuando no esté._

 _Una sensación._

 _Una risa desbordante de emoción._

 _Un ruido insistente que decía que íbamos por el camino adecuado._

 _Una nueva forma de dar vida._

 _—_ _¡Muy bien! Mmmm… ahora veo que eres algo que no tiene forma. ¿Quieres tenerla?_

 _—_ _¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con una forma?_

 _—_ _¡Tendrás muchas cosas! ¡Serás sorprendente! ¡Dos de cada una! ¡Brazos, piernas, dos bocas, oídos, ojos, pulmones… hasta fosas nasales! ¡Las cosas siempre son mejor así! ¿No lo crees?_

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **III**

 **Inesperado**

Su respiración estaba agitada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo el oxígeno entraba a sus pulmones con desesperación, para luego exhalarlo con una rapidez que lo mareaba. Sus piernas y sus brazos estaban temblando. Apenas alcanzaba a escuchar la multitud vitoreando su rutina. Y dentro de sí mismo, Yuri sabía que se había superado. Que estaba un paso más cerca, no de la medalla de oro, sino de Victor.

Victor.

Lo buscó con la mirada. Allí estaba su entrenador, corriendo al área más cercana para que pudieran encontrarse. Y Yuri podía sentir sus emociones desbordándose, sus labios sonriendo y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. _Victor. Victor._ No quería detener eso y nada se lo impediría. Y al parecer, su entrenador pensaba exactamente lo mismo porque, sorprendiéndolo, como solo él lo haría, se lanzó hacia él, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

Para Yuri, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Primero fue la hermosa y decidida mirada azul. Luego, la calidez que siempre había caracterizado a su cuerpo, tan contraria al frío que emitía el hielo donde deslizaba su vida. Y al final, en medio de ese caos de sensaciones extrañas, los suaves y tibios labios de Victor posándose sobre los suyos.

Fue inesperado.

Increíble.

Inexplicable.

Duró lo que un latido del corazón, pero fue suficiente para que el amor de Yuri encontrara su lugar en el corazón de Victor. Allí donde siempre debió haber estado.

Un beso. La muestra más pura y bella del amor.

Un momento que solo se comparte de una forma y con una persona.

Una caricia en la que dos almas se encuentran.

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _"_ _Eso" que yo era comenzó a tomar la forma de un cuerpo que siempre tenía dos cosas._

 _Brazos, pies, ojos, oídos…_

 _Pero..._

 _Yo no…_

 _—_ _¡Espera, por favor!_

 _—_ _¿Sucede algo? —preguntó interesado el sonido. La voz._

 _—_ _Yo… yo…_

 _—_ _¿Sí?_

 _—_ _¡Yo solo quiero una boca! ¡Una, solo una! ¡Deseo poder besar a una sola persona!_

 _Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que mi deseo fuera concedido._

 _Y ahora me miraba con una nueva perspectiva._

 _Ahora tenía un cuerpo que podía ver aunque aún hubiera oscuridad._

 _Una boca se movía al ritmo de mi respiración y de mis palabras._

 _Nervioso, la acaricié._

 _Mis labios se sentían resecos y algo en ese toque estremeció mi piel y nubló mi mirada._

 _Es como si recordara._

 _Es como si eternamente estuviese buscando algo._

 _Y fue entonces cuando el ruido se transformó en un pesado suspiro._

 _—_ _Tenemos que continuar —dijo._

 _No entendí a qué se refería, pero una extraña luz blanca se acercó a mi pecho._

 _—_ _Lo que más importa son los corazones, así que… ¿uno en cada lado estaría bien?_

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **IV**

 **Latidos**

—¡Victor! ¡Victor, vamos, despierta! ¡¿Pusiste la alarma?! ¡VICTOR!

No podía creerlo. Peor aún, ¡ni siquiera podía moverse! ¿Desde cuándo Victor pesaba tanto? ¿Por qué insistía en hacerlo dormir? ¡Yuri no quería dormir! Faltaban pocas horas para una competencia y quería relajarse. ¡Intentaría relajarse! El que casi no durmiera no tenía por qué preocupar a Victor. El que los nervios de Yuri lo obligaran a comer, no significaba que no pudiera manejar el estrés. ¡Claro que podía! Su ansiedad no era nada si Victor comprendía que…

—¿Victor?

¿Estaba roncando? Espera. ¿Victor roncaba? ¿Por qué estaba arriba de él? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los lugares de la cama, Victor tenía que estar acostado encima suyo? ¿Estaba loco? La delgada sábana con la que lo había cubierto no lograba separar demasiado sus cuerpos. Yuri apretó sus labios y trató de respirar más despacio. Solo un poco. Tal vez, si conseguía tranquilizarse, podría empujar a Victor y así iría al baño a entrar en histeria solo.

Tal vez…

 _Tum, tum._

 _Tum, tum._

La respiración de Yuri se pausó mientras Victor se acomodaba mejor sobre él, logrando así transmitirle el latir de su corazón. Comparadas con sus aceleradas pulsaciones, las de Victor eran tranquilas, suaves y hasta dulces. Era sorprendente que no se sintiera incómodo o despertara por el golpeteó constante en el pecho de Yuri. Contrario eso, pareció disfrutarlo y Victor se acurrucó mejor.

Poco a poco, Yuri comenzó a tranquilizarse. Sentía su corazón bajar su pulso hasta igualar el ritmo de Victor, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado la melodía adecuada. Como si eso fuese exactamente lo que necesitaba. Un corazón acompasando sus latidos.

 _Tum, tum._

 _Tum, tum._

Aquella mañana, Yuri no durmió. Pero logró tranquilizarse gracias a los latidos de su entrenador.

Como si por primera vez en su vida comprendiera que se había sentido solo y estaba ahí para recordarle que no tenía que ser así.

Se sentía como si por primera vez el corazón de Yuri estuviera completo.

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Dos corazones._

 _Es lo más importante, ¿no es así?_

 _Es lo que nos hace continuar, inclusive si estamos destrozados._

 _¿Por qué querría que me faltara uno?_

 _Era tan ilógico…_

 _Y a sabiendas de eso, coloqué una mano en mi pecho, impidiendo que una pequeña luz entrara en él._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias, pero…_

 _—_ _¿Pero…?_

 _—_ _No necesito dos corazones. Uno estará bien._

 _—_ _¿Eso es lo que crees?_

 _Algo borroso se formó frente a mí._

 _Ya no solo era un ruido que se asemejaba a una voz._

 _Ahora era una sombra distante y distorsionada que no conseguía distinguir, pero que me miraba con algo que parecía ser interés._

 _Sonreí._

 _—_ _Lamento ser tan egoísta._

 _La sombra también sonrió resignada y aguardó._

 _Sabía cuándo esperar._

 _—_ _Sí, creo que estará bien así, porque… si algún día encuentro a alguien y nos acercamos mucho… sabré que cuán importante es cuando nuestros latidos avancen al mismo ritmo. Hay cosas que uno no puede completar por sí mismo, ¿cierto?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo tener dos corazones latiendo?_

 _Bajé la mirada, tocando mi pecho._

 _«Tum, tum.»_

 _—_ _Como los sueños —respondí—. Hay sueños que no pueden ser sostenidos y hacerse realidad mientras estamos solos._

 _«Tum, tum.»_

 _«_ _ **¡Por favor, sé mi entrenador hasta que me retire!»**_

 _«Tum, tum.»_

 _Silencio._

 _«_ _ **Desearía que nunca te retiraras.»**_

 _—_ _Eso me recuerda algo más. ¿Te gustaría tener «Lágrimas»?_

 _Le miré confundido._

 _Cada vez comenzaba a tener más forma._

 _Los colores se iban adueñando de la sombra._

 _Primero un suave plateado sobre su cabello._

 _Un hermoso azul sobre sus ojos._

 _Un tibio rosa en sus labios._

 _—_ _¿Lágrimas?_

 _Se encogió de hombros y murmuró unas palabras que parecían ser fruto de la experiencia._

 _—_ _Si no las quieres, no importa. Hay quienes no las escogen._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _Una sonrisa triste._

 _—_ _Dicen que causan dolor, así que las rechazan. ¿Tú las quieres?_

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **V**

 **Explosión**

Aquello, esas simples palabras, fueron devastadoras.

—Yuri… si no llegas al podio, asumiré la responsabilidad y dejaré de ser tu entrenador.

No tenía por qué decirlo. Victor no tenía por qué alejarse de él de esa manera. No tenía que mirarlo así, con esos hermosos ojos azules, mientras que los de Yuri se llenaban de lágrimas, nublando su visión. Volviendo a Victor una imagen borrosa.

Yuri estaba acostumbrado a llorar. Sus errores y fracasos eran muchos y él no podía contenerlos. Sus emociones lo sobrepasaban, volviéndolo frágil. No era fuerte. Nunca se había considerado fuerte. Había llorado muchas veces, por muchas cosas, por muchas situaciones. Por su triste carrera. Por su vida sin sentido. Por la muerte de su querido Vicchan.

Pero era la primera vez que lloraba por Victor. Y se sorprendió del miedo que sentía por perderlo. Porque se fuera. Porque finalmente había descubierto la parte más rota de Yuri.

Así como tiempo más tarde, Victor comprendería el miedo de perder a alguien, cuando Yuri le pediría terminarlo todo.

Eran importantes. Se querían. Y lo hacían con mucha fuerza, aunque no supieran exactamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _¿Lloraría por alguien que fuera importante para mí?_

 _¿Dolería?_

 _¿Lo expresaría?_

 _—_ _Deseo tener las lágrimas, por favor._

 _Él asintió._

 _—_ _Una última cosa. ¿Deseas un sabor para tu llanto?_

 _—_ _¿Puede tenerlo?_

 _—_ _¡Claro! ¡Y hay muchos! Salado, dulce, agrio… ¿qué sabor quieres llorar?_

 _—_ _¿Disculpa?_

 _Se acercó._

 _—_ _¿En qué momento quieres llorar? ¿En los dulces… o acaso en los llenos de rabia? ¿Cuál sabor escoges? ¡Puedes escoger a tu favorito!_

 _—_ _Yo…_

 ** _«¡NO DIGAS NADA!_**

 ** _¡SOLO QUEDATE A MI LADO Y NUNCA TE VAYAS!»_**

 _—_ _Deseo…_

 _«_ _ **¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE REGRESE MIENTRAS TÚ TE VAS?!»**_

 _—_ _Este sabor…_

 _«Yuri… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?»_

 _…_

 _Entonces, al escoger, el mundo adquirió sentido._

 _Todo adquirió color._

 _Inclusive la sombra, que ahora se había transformado en una persona._

 _Una persona que yo no conseguía distinguir, porque las lágrimas, un desesperado llanto había brotado desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y me mantenía arrodillado._

 _Dolía, amaba, sufría._

 _Sentía demasiado._

 _Era demasiado._

 _—_ _¡Es exactamente lo que has pedido! —gritó la voz de la persona, en medio de mi desesperación, de mi llanto que no era capaz de detener—. ¡Por favor, nunca te avergüences por llorar! ¡Siempre mira a la cara, no importa si tu rostro está empapado de lágrimas! ¡Siempre busca la mirada! ¡Eres capaz de sentir!_

 ** _«¡NO DIGAS NADA!_**

 ** _¡SOLO QUEDATE A MI LADO Y NUNCA TE VAYAS!»_**

 _—_ _Y por favor, por favor… nunca olvides el color de tu sonrisa._

 _Mi respiración se agitó._

 _Todo se nubló._

 _Mis manos se tensaron._

 _Aun así, quería buscarlo._

 _Quería agradecerle por todo._

 _Agradecerle por haberme ayudado a pesar de todo._

 _Levanté mi mirada y conseguí encontrarlo a la distancia, mirándolo tal y como era por primera vez._

 _Él, la voz, se trataba de un hombre de piel blanca, sonrisa suave que me recordaba a la calidez de un corazón, una mirada color cielo y una eterna inocencia que conquistaría cualquier alma._

 _Y en ese momento, ese hombre desconocido, me decía adiós._

 _Yo no quería que dijera adiós._

 _Porque dolía. Y mucho._

 _—_ _¡Espera, por favor! ¡Tú…! ¡Solo dime si tú y nos hemos visto antes!_

 _Él sonrió y me lanzó un hermoso anillo que atrapé al vuelo._

 _—_ _Ya hiciste tus elecciones. Ellas te llevarán a mí._

 _—_ _¡Espera…!_

 _—_ _Hasta luego._

 _—_ _¡No!_

 _—_ _Encontrémonos de nuevo. Porque lo haremos, ¿no es así? ¡Te juro que lo haremos!_

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **V**

 **Una vez más**

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh?

Escuchó una risita infantil que fue acompañada por una suave voz.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

—Mis… mis lentes. Sin ellos, yo no…

—¡Oh! —Hubo pasos a su alrededor. Luego, alguien arrodillándose frente a él. Un estremecimiento que terminó cuando unas jóvenes manos colocaron unas gafas frente a su rostro, devolviéndole la nitidez. Mostrándole que su salvador era un adolescente de largo cabello plateado y sonrisa contagiosa—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó.

Él se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada y se agachó.

—Mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el divertido adolescente.

El otro volvió a mirarlo. A su hermosa sonrisa. A sus ojos color cielo. A su dulce voz.

Y por primera vez en su vida, decidió escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Primero, el adiós y la oscuridad._

 _Luego, él._

 _Enseguida, yo._

 _Y al último…_

 _Al último la luz,_

 _la sonrisa del primer amor_

 _y nuestro primer_

 _nuevo encuentro._

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

No tengo justificación. Es posible que ni siquiera esté bien escrito, no se le entienda y, como dije arriba, no le hace justicia, de ninguna manera, a la canción en la que está inspirada esta historia. Escuchenla, por favor. Es hermosa.

 **Gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un comentario a esta historia.**

 **Buen fin de semana.**


End file.
